


Cold Feet

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It's Percy's wedding day and he's got cold feet. Luckily, Jason is there for him.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr.  
> I wrote this before I ever read HoO so I realize there's a line in it that's inconsistent with what's canon, but in my defense all I knew was from Tumblr was Percy and Jason were bros, I didn't know any details so I made something up.  
> *I don't own these characters.

“Percy, why aren’t you dressed?!”

“I can’t do this, Jason.”

“What?! Come on, man, it’s time to get out there.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Percy. It’s cold feet. You’ll be fine once you get out there and see Annabeth in her dress.”

“You think? Man, is it hot in here?”

“It’s not hot, you’re just nervous. Come on, get your jacket on. They’re waiting to start the ceremony.” 

“Jason?” 

“Yes?”

“Were you like this when you got married?”

“Worse, according to Piper.”

“Worse?! How?!”

“I might have tried to fly away. Piper had to charm speak me to keep me from escaping. I was terrified.”

“I never knew that.” 

“Well, we weren’t very friendly with each other when I got married.”

“Yeah …. Sorry bout that, man.”

“It’s good. Forgiven and forgotten. Now, are you ready to go get married?”

“I guess so. How’s my tie?”

“Perfect. Now, come on! The quicker we get through the wedding, the quicker we get to eat cake!” 

“Oooo, cake! Lets go! Oh and, uh, thanks, Jason. I’m glad you’re here for this.” 

“Wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else, Percy.”


End file.
